


Smoke and Mirrors

by MimiTheGamine



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Agent gone Rogue, Assassin - Freeform, August Walker - Freeform, Blackmail, CIA, Corruption, F/M, IMF, Kidnapping, Mission:Impossible Fallout, Post-Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015), Rogue Agent, Young Woman - Freeform, special agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiTheGamine/pseuds/MimiTheGamine
Summary: When Special Agent Charlie Callaway from the CIA goes Rogue, Erica Sloane sends her Top Agent August Walker after the Rogue woman with the obligation of bringing her back to Washington.  Walker's new mission isn't something he had expected to be easy. Even though the young agent gives him a hard time, Walker isn't ready to give up on his mission yet and has more than one trick up his sleeve to catch the young rogue agent.





	Smoke and Mirrors

Erica Sloane tossed a secret file on Special Agent Walker's desk, before putting back her hands on her hips.

"You've got a new Mission Walker! Open the file!" She ordered him with a firm tone. Walker grabbed the file and opened it. A confused gaze grew on his face as he recognized the young blonde agent. Not that he had worked with her in the past, but he had seen her several times at the CIA headquarters in Langley, he even knew where her residence was located. She even had a twin brother named Dave Callaway.

"Agent Callaway has gone Rogue... We don't know why, and we think she could be under the control of a man named Gael Hayden, but like I said we don't have much more information than this. The last time the 32-year-old agent was seen was a week ago. She was seen in London having lunch with a mysterious man. Probably Gael, but we weren't able to take a clear picture of his face."

As Erica explained to Walker what was the deal with Agent Callaway, August kept looking at the pictures found in the file. Most of the pictures were shots taken from afar, there was even one of Agent Callaway in a bathing suit on a popular European beach resort. Agent Walker couldn't help snickering when he observed the picture of Agent Callaway dressed in a bathing suit, obviously posing for someone, probably for the man taking the picture.

"I'm very serious Walker! There's nothing to laugh about in here. Special Agent Charlie Callaway was supposed to land back in Washington a month ago, and she's out there by herself. She's a precious Agent and I want her back, alive.

Walker scrubbed his stubble before raising his blue eyes to Erica.

"Why me? Don't you have other Special Agents already in Europe?" Erica sighed, and Walker understood that she wasn't in the mood at all for joking.

"I've chosen you because once Miss Callaway would've returned in here, she'd have joined you for a mission. Alas, this mission has been given to someone else since Agent Callaway hasn't returned. She would've been your new partner, charming isn't it Walker? She knew it, therefore I do assume that she was already trusting you! I only told her good things about you Walker.

Walker pushed his tongue against his cheek, looking at the pictures one last time. He found interesting that this Agent would've joined him for a Mission, something no one had told him about before.

"Fine, I accept your mission! It's not as if I have the choice at this point... Where do I go now?"

Erica finally displayed the hint of a smile as Special Agent Walker accepted the mission.

"First you'll have to pack your stuff and you'll stop at her residence, she does share her place with her twin brother. We weren't capable of reaching for this man because he was away on a trip, but he's back home now, perhaps he'll tell you things that could help us with understanding her change of mind. Then, I'll give you your flight tickets for London, this is where Gael Hayden is based, so she shouldn't be far. At this point, it will be your job to find her..."

Walker sighed, wondering why this young agent had decided to go Rogue... Was she in love with someone? Was she kept against her will? He didn't know and to be honest, he felt like this one wouldn't be an easy task.

"Alright!" He stood up from his desk and departed his office with the secret file held in his right hand. He headed home, took a shower and packed his suitcase with every item he'd need for his new Mission. He chose a classic blue navy suit, with a white shirt fitting with his dark tie. He dressed and grasped his Dolce & Gabbana perfume in order to feel neat. the Woody and masculine fragrance applied on his neck slowly filled the air of his bedroom. Knowing well that he had a long flight ahead of him, he didn't want to smell bad during his trip and decided to pack in his suitcase this new bottle of perfume he had recently purchased as a female friend suggested him it would fit him well. Ready to leave his house, Walker made sure his place was secured and placed his suitcases in his black Range Rover SUV before hitting the road.

It took around 25 minutes for August to reach the home of Charlie Callaway, luckily for him her twin brother was outside mowing the lawn. Walker parked the SUV on the side of the street and stepped out of the luxurious vehicle.

"Hi, I'm Special Agent August Walker!" He displayed his badge to the short blonde man standing near him.

"What do you want?" Asked the young man to Walker. August could tell he was worried for his sister.

"Don't worry, I don't have any bad news concerning your sister, but perhaps you could tell me more about her. Did you get any of her news since she decided to go rogue?"

The blonde man stopped the lawnmower and glanced at Walker with desperation.

"She called me a month ago and she told me how she had enjoyed two days at the beach in Europe."

August attentively listened to the man, cocking his head to the side when Charlie's brother mentioned that she had spent two days at the beach.

"Do you know if she was alone at the beach?"

Dave ended up snorting at Agent Walker.

"Charlie is... How could I explain it? Yes, she told me she had met someone over there. A man in his early 40's I think. Charlie is the kind of woman to fall in love quite rapidly, and she doesn't always fall for the right ones... But I doubt that she would've given up her whole life for a man though..."

Walker blinked his eyes rapidly, wondering if an Agent like Callaway could have really fallen in love with a man to the point of going rogue.

"Did she tell you who was this man?" The young man sharing a resemblance with Agent Charlie Callaway gulped loudly at the question asked by Walker.

"Nope! She didn't tell me anything, she just sounded in a hurry when she called me a month ago. I didn't really pay attention to it, I just convinced myself that she perhaps had met the love of her life and that she was just taking some few days off with him, but when I arrived today and found out that my twin sister wasn't in here, I couldn't help calling the headquarters and this is when Miss Sloane informed me that Charlie had gone rogue."

He was indeed saddened by the turn of event, and Walker didn't blame him at all.

"Alright Mister Callaway, I think that'll be enough for today. Erica has your phone number, so I'll try to keep you updated with your sister. Hopefully, I'll find her as soon as my contact will inform me of her location. I'll bring her back to you!"

He nodded at the young man and returned in his SUV, but just before driving away from the Callaway's residence, the twin brother knocked on the window on August's side. Walker lowered down his window to hear what he had to say.

"If you find her and can't convince her to come back, tell her that our grandmother is very sick. She wouldn't forgive herself if her grandmother was passing away before she could see her one last time."

Walker couldn't help snickering when the young man obviously had no idea what his job was.

"Don't worry, I won't even need to convince her. That will be quite easy to bring her back my friend!"

Walker's SUV was then seen speeding off the residence, leaving the twin brother back to his lawnmower...

He drove off to the airport where he encountered Erica Sloane that was waiting for him near the Airport Check-In. She had his flight tickets ready...

"Any news concerning our blondie Agent?" Walker narrowed his blue eyes as Erica focused on the fact that she was blonde. It was rare that Erica was being familiar with an Agent, he didn't think that Erica was this close to Charlie, but he knew that Erica had helped Charlie at some point in her life, which probably explained why Erica wanted Charlie to be back and safe as soon as possible. She must have considerate Charlie like a daughter thought Walker.

"I spoke with her twin brother, and he told me that she called him while she was relaxing at this beach resort in Europe. He also told me that Charlie had met a man and that she was apparently in love with him. That could explain why she went rogue."

Walker quickly caught Erica's eyes turning into narrow slits, not appreciating what she was hearing at all. If looks could kill, it'd be the one trapped on Erica's face by now.

"I hope for her it wasn't a one night stand, she will have to explain herself when she'll be back in Washington, she will realize that her little escape with the love of her life has a price!"

Even though Walker found the situation funny, he knew better than laughing in front of a preoccupied Erica. He also knew that she was caring about this young agent, but at the same time, he could tell that she was disappointed by the way things had turned out.

"No worries, I'll find her and I'll bring her back." Walker informed Sloan that he'd do anything in his power to find the young woman.

"Do whatever you have to do Walker, even if you have to kidnap her against her will, I don't care, I just want her alive in front of me!"

Walker nodded his head and grabbed the tickets as Sloan held them to him. He caught his flight and slept throughout the whole trip from Washington to London in order to start his mission without any delays.


End file.
